Holiday in Handcuffs
by Lilbakasaru
Summary: Holidays are always a crazy time of the year, which is not made better with overbearing parents, low job satisfaction, and getting dumped. Add kidnapping to the list, and you got yourself a typical holiday. Sasunaru yaoi AU slight OOC


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto..._**

**_Warning: yaoi!_**

_Okay everyone here as promised is a cheerful holiday fic!_

_It's based on the movie 'Holiday in Handcuffs' so yeah you will see a lot of familiar elements from the movie and this fic. Obviously not everything, only parts of it, hope everyone will like it!_

_Beta read by Laine12777!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 1: Just another freaking day

_It is an odd feeling when you suddenly start to realise that every day is the same. You wake up, get cleaned up, go to work, and then come back home to sleep; there is a routine. Now this could mean two things, either you have reached a perfect point in your life and want things to remain unchanged, or…_

'Beeep, beep, beeep, beep.'

_…the complete opposite. _

A tanned hand reached up and slammed the button of the alarm down. For a while the blonde-haired man simply slumbered in bed in a complete daze. Wondering why the hell he was waking up so early. Then he remembered the job interview his dad had set up!

Instantly the blonde-haired man sprang out of bed and rushed to the bathroom to shower; he ignored the morning chill of the tiles as he made his way to the adjoining bathroom. He tore off his pyjamas, tripping over the loose bottoms hanging around his ankle as he stumbled into the dark bathroom. He then spent a couple of panicking moments fumbled around looking for the light switch. He finally found it and flicked it on, blinking as the bright light startled him out of his daze.

A relatively normal morning for 24-year-old Namikaze Naruto.

After a quick (cold) shower he brushed his teeth and started getting dressed. With his light blue shirt hanging loosely over his frame, he grimaced at his reflection in the steam-covered mirror. Naruto looked tired, his tanned face pasty, blonde hair hanging limply around his face, making him look even more girly. He stuck out his tongue at his reflection, grimacing at his feminine features. Naruto had always been petite, and no matter how much exercise he did, his body simply structure didn't change. Yet he did wish he could make a few changes to his 'image', it grew tiring to always look at the same reflection.

Maybe start with his hair. Naruto always found that his blonde locks could use that added zing! He checked the time, and was delighted that he had more then enough time to get this done. So he rummaged through the shelf for hair products, he bought them a while back but never really thought about using them.

But hey, today it felt like a good time to make a change!

Following the instructions on the back of the bottle he started putting some highlights in his hair, and covered it. Ten minutes and he would get the right effect! He set the timer and went to make breakfast.

Ramen sounded good about now...

Naruto filled an old electric kettle with water and set it to boil while he started to root through his cupboards for delectable Miso ramen packet. A triumphant foxy grin spread on his face when he reached the packet stored right at the back of his cupboard. He ripped open the cover of the cup just as the kettle automatically shut itself off and poured the water into the carton. Naruto let the ramen set for a while, while he rummaged through his drawers for some chopsticks to stir the broth with. He broke them apart and was about to take the first bite when suddenly the phone rang.

With a frustrated sigh Naruto dropped the chopsticks back into the cup and ran towards the ringing phone to answer it.

"Hello?" he shouted.

"Oh dear, I'm glad you're up!" came a shrill feminine voice from the other line. A very familiar voice that he dreaded.

Naruto sighed again. "Good morning Mum…"

"Don't sigh at me young man, just wanted to make sure you weren't late for your interview!"

"Mum, I'm 24 years old…" he said with a defeated tone, they had this mini argument whenever his mother called.

"So you keep saying… anyway remember to come to the cabin at 6 o'clock sharp!"

Naruto suppressed another sigh from making its way out and instead went to his noodles. "I _know_, you've already sent me so many reminders!" he replied and scooped up the soggy noodles with chopstick while cradling the handset between his head and shoulder.

"Good, also wanted to make sure if we are finally going to meet that boyfriend of yours today."

The blonde froze; the chopsticks in his hand slipped, dropping a bunch of hot noodles on his nice clean shirt and burning him. "Shit!" he cursed.

"Language young man, I taught you better than to curse," she reprimanded.

"Not you mum…I just ruined my shirt…" he mumbled into the receiver.

"Ahh, spilled food down your clothes again," she said all-knowingly. Naruto gritted his teeth again but didn't say anything. "Still shouldn't curse love, oh why don't you wear one of the shirts I bought you!" she suggested cheerily.

"Mum, just because I'm gay doesn't mean I like the colour pink!" he shouted down the phone as he glared inside his closet. Specifically at the set of baby pink shirts taking up almost half of his closet space. He mother thought it was great idea to buy him this for every Christmas and birthday since he came out, and god did he resent her for it.

"But sweetie they really bring your eyes out!" she cooed loudly in his ear. "Anyway you didn't answer my question my dear, is Neji coming or will I have to make changes to the seating arrangement?" It wasn't what she said, but rather the condescending tone she used that really got to Naruto.

"Yes Mum…"

"That's great, oh and your father wants to talk to you-"

"No, wait mum-Ah, hi dad!" he said putting on the best enthusiastic tone he could.

"Son, so are you getting ready?" he asked.

The blonde sighed. "Yes Dad, but I have to ask how did you get Mr. Douglas to give me an interview? I'm pretty sure I haven't got any of the right skills to be an executive…something…"

"Executive manager of the retail department," his father corrected with a bored tone. "Mr. Douglas still remembers you, he was our neighbour, you sold him lemonade."

"I was Ten!"

"He's still got a good memory, and well…I didn't really tell him much. Just that you're late bloomer, nothing about your sexuality-"

"DAD!" Namikaze Minato didn't exactly have anything against his sexuality, but there where some issues and it was obvious his father didn't really know how to handle it. The last time they went out to a party with family friends his father had completely embarrassed him by telling old Mr and Mrs Thomson that he liked some 'bum-fun'…

He still couldn't look at the sweet old couple, when they invited him and his family out for tea.

"It will be fine, here I'll give the phone back to your mum!" there were some shuffling sounds and again came his mother's cheery voice.

"Alright then dear, remember to come to the cabin at exactly 6 o'clock on the dot! Oh and do something about your hair, sweetie. You don't want to go to your interview looking like a bird has made nest in it…"

"Hey!" the blonde huffed. "My hair looks alright-wait, OH NO!" he dropped the phone and ran towards the bathroom in blind panic. One glance at the timer had told him that he had gone way past the time.

Oh God how did his hair look now?

Naruto tore off the cover off his head, and screamed at the horror reflecting back at him.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

In the end he was late getting out of the house, with a woolly hat covering his ruined hair, and now he was stuck in traffic. Then again with Christmas Eve looming ever closer the streets of New York had literally come to a stand still with traffic becoming so bad that it had now stopped moving.

He drummed his fingers against the steering wheel of his old sedan, humming along to a random tune in his head. When the car in front of him finally drove away he was about to follow, when a man on the opposite side gave him a puppy dog look. The guy was cute, with chocolate brown hair and big brown eyes. He gave Naruto a sweet smile and gestured that he wanted to be let through, and Naruto being the gentle man he was (even though it was another man) backed up a bit to let the man through.

Brown eyes gave him another smile he indicated that he was going left he slowly drove. The man didn't even get a chance to move a two meters before another car rushed past Naruto and hit the cute guy's car head on!

Naruto was in shock! He stared at the white car that had zoomed past him, then at crumpled bumpers. Watching the smoke rise from the broken machines, and then at the cute brown eyes who had now fixed him with the most vicious glare Naruto had every received. It promised nothing but pain, and certain death. The blonde didn't believe anyone could even possess such a deathly look.

The day had just gotten worse.

~~_Later~~_

To say the least Naruto was definitely late; after he finally managed to find a parking space he ran inside the skyscraper. Scaring a few people congregating around in the lobby, he stumbled towards the front desk where the primed receptionist stared at him distastefully. Her arbour hair was pulled in a tight bun; a pair of horn-rimmed glassed were perched on her pointed nose, with her thin lips pulled up in a plastic smile.

"What can I do for you?" she droned.

After catching his breath he gave the woman a strained smile. "Er…I have a job interview with Mr. Douglas, my name is Naruto Namikaze."

She only looked at her computer, pressing a few keys before making a couple of 'tsk' sounds. "I'm sorry but you are too late."

"I know, but this interview had been arrangement by my father and Mr. Douglas, I cannot miss it!" he pleaded with the sour-faced woman.

"I'm sorry," she repeated, not that she looked sorry at all. "But you have already missed your time slot and Mr. Douglas is already with another interviewee," she replied smugly, pointing towards a door to his left.

Naruto's blue eyes widened in shock, slowly his gaze travelled from the receptionist to the office. In there he saw Mr. Douglas standing in front of another young man. Smiling and nodding in agreement at the things the young man was saying. They shook hands, sealing a deal.

This was not happening!

Naruto ran over to the office, ignoring the receptionist's shrill cries and slammed into the thick glass door, shocking the occupants inside. They turned to stare at the blonde; Mr. Douglas calmed down when he recognised him, but shook his head in a dismissive manner before returning back to the other man.

"Mr. Douglas, wait Mr. Douglas! It's me Naruto, remember me, I once sold lemonade to you! You know I'm a better then that guy! Please Mr. Douglas!" he shouted, drawing more attention to himself.

"No, today was meant to be my day…" he whined, sliding to the ground in devastation.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Okay, so the interview was ruined, but at least he would still be bringing his boyfriend to visit his family for Christmas. Disappointing his father was one thing, but when it came to his mother and ruining her arrangements, it would mean certain death.

A small smile bloomed on his face as he walked into '_Delie's diner'_, it was a small popular family restaurant with a cosy atmosphere that really drew people in. Naruto worked there part-time as waiter. He tried very hard to not rely on his family's 'support'; what Naruto wanted to be was a painter. Not an occupation that his parents supported so they always made arrangements and tried to 'help' him out. Well it was depending on if anyone could call what they did as 'help'.

He stepped inside the warm restaurant, and walked towards the counter where his best friend was managing the till. His name was Inuzuka Kiba; the man was about the same size as Naruto, with shaggy black hair and triangle like tattoo's on his cheeks, when he noticed the blonde standing at the doorway and waved at him.

"Hey Naruto, how did your interview go?" he asked as Naruto walked towards him. avoiding the filled tables around the room.

"Not so good…" he answered with a sigh, he had been sighing a lot today. With tired hands he unbuttoned his winter coat, and Kiba laughed when he saw the pink shirt Naruto was wearing

"Oh God what is that?" Kiba exclaimed, pointing at the hideous shirt.

Naruto stared sourly down at his clothes. "I'm guessing pink doesn't suit me? Doesn't it bring out my eyes?" he replied with a sarcastic tone. "At least it isn't as bad as my hair…" Naruto mumbled at took off his woolly hat.

Kiba burst out in laughter again; Naruto always had nice blonde hair in his opinion, but now it looked like they tips had been dipped in white paint or something. "What happened with your hair?" he asked.

"Just wanted to try something different… and it all went wrong," he replied with a defeated tone.

Kiba sniggered and picked up and apron from behind the counter and handed it to the grumpy blonde, who took it and handed Kiba his coat to hang. He tied the apron around his waist, "At least nothing else can go wrong…"

"Oh, so you're still taking that Neji guy out to meet your parents?" he asked, serving another costumer and handing them their change.

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"Well, I didn't think a jerk like him would even agree… I'm actually surprised that you would even date an ass like him."

"And what an ass he has, and you're only calling him a jerk because he's a banker. What is wrong with dating someone successful once in a while?"

"It's not that he's a banker Naruto, just that he's a real jerk," Kiba answered. He really didn't like Hyuuga Neji, that guy had the biggest attitude problem ever, and an ego the size of the sun. Kiba really couldn't understand what Naruto saw in him… well, anything past his looks that is. Overall he didn't like Neji, not one bit.

Naruto didn't answer him; he simply picked up the notepad lying on the counter and started to serve costumers. The day dragged on, but Naruto was keeping a tight watch of the time. Neji was late, which was slowly starting to grind on the blonde's nerves. He took the vanilla Sundae from the serving window and went to the table. A grotty kid with glasses stared up at him, his face a picture of irritation.

"What the hell is this?" the boy exclaimed looking at his Sundae. "I asked for Fudge sauce on my Sundae!" he shouted rudely, and his parents did absolutely nothing. Too damn occupied with their phones.

"Of course," he gritted out between his teeth and snatched the Sundae away from the boy and rushed behind the counter, where warm bowl of fudge stood.

The front doorbell 'dinged' as another costumer came in; Naruto looked up and smiled when he saw the tall handsome man standing in the doorway. He had long glossy black hair, reaching down to his elbows, and bright silver eyes that in the right light looked almost white. The man looked distastefully around the crowded diner as he made his way towards where Naruto was standing.

"Ugh, how can you work here?" Neji asked, and then smirked when he noticed the state of the blonde."What happened to you?"

"Never mind that, you're late! My mother is expecting up at 6 sharp and we're already late, she will go crazy!" he replied as he dipped the ladle into the hot fudge, stirring the thick mixture.

"Ah yes about that, I don't think I'll be coming," Neji simply stated.

Naruto froze; he almost lost his grip on the ladle. Somehow, however, he managed to keep his composure and instead turned to face Neji. "What?" he snapped, hoping that he had simply misheard.

Yet Neji kept on smiling, not at all perturbed at Naruto's stricken face. "Look love, we've only been going out for 4 months and meeting your parents is a bit too soon. I just don't feel we're at that moment right now."

Naruto was sure he was starting to hyperventilate. "Well do you think we'll get at that moment in the next 5 minutes or something? Because my mother is expecting us at 6 o'clock sharp, and you promised that you would come. Why would promise such a thing if you're not going to come?" he shouted, definitely drawing attention to himself but Naruto didn't care.

At that moment he was having a mental breakdown. He could already imagine the look on his mother face. Her angry words about him 'ruining another Christmas', making the whole family look bad, making her a bad mother! Naruto just couldn't take that anymore, there was no way he was going to go through another Christmas being the black-sheep of the family!

"Yeah well about that, I only said what you wanted to hear, not to mention we still haven't slept together," then he got all smug. That fucking jerk!

"But I need you!" Naruto pleaded, oh god he was desperate.

Neji took a step backwards. "And yeah about the whole 'needy' thing…really off putting. Not at all sexy Love," he said and left.

His world had just gone under.

Naruto just stood there in a complete daze, a couple of costumers whispering pitying words, but he wasn't listening. His brain was still trying to make sense of what had just happened. The day had started off bad, slowly gotten worse, and now he was going to die. There was nothing else to it. His mother was going to kill him. Somebody pushed him, told him to serve costumers, so Naruto continued on autopilot. He covered the Sundae in hot fudge and brought it to the rude boy who made some off the wall comment before moving on to serve another costumer.

Naruto didn't really look at the guy he was serving. "What can I get you?" he asked in a daze.

"Er, yeah, can I get a cheese burger with a side order of fries, and the chef's special salad with the dressing on the side," the man said. His voice cool and velvety, not that Naruto took any notice; he was still too out of it.

"Okay…"

"Don't you need to write the order down, dobe?" the man asked, but once again Naruto didn't react.

Instead he nodded and left the costumer, ripping the blank paper out of his note pad and placing it on the connective window. Then he heard the phone ringing; Naruto knew it was his phone. No one else had that ring-tone. He could already guess who it was, and when he fished it out of his coat-pocket and stared at the ID tag. That feeling of dread grew.

"Hello mum…"

"Have you left yet, you haven't have you? For goodness sake Naruto I tell you one thing and you somehow manage to mess that up! Everything has been planned out and you are ruining Christmas for all of us!"

All the time his mother was shouting down his ear, he was staring at the gorgeous guy taking his coat off properly and hanging it behind his chair. He was tall and handsome, with short black hair that was spiked up at the back with his bangs kept long. His face was handsome, strong jaw, straight nose, and two sharp black eyes. The man was of Asian decent, not to mention he looked rich.

"At least tell me that Neji is coming -"

"Of course Mum, both me and Neji are coming we're just running a bit late," what was he saying? He didn't know what he was saying, he was crazy, absolutely mad!

"At least something turned out alright."

"Yeah mum, don't worry we're leaving right now," he replied and shut the phone off as he watched the dark-haired stranger stand-up, probably making his way to the toilet. Naruto acted quickly, and on impulse.

Something he probably shouldn't do.

He grabbed the nearest weapon he could fine, which turned out to be an old Musket that Del's Great-great grandfather or something during war of independence. It was displayed behind the counter, mounted on the wall, all neat and wonderful. But he grabbed it and some of the bullets, hiding it under his jacket. When the handsome man walked towards him Naruto quickly obstructed his way.

"You're not going to the bathroom!" he hissed.

"Wait-what? Is this not the bathroom?" the dark haired stranger asked, his smooth voice causing shivers to go down Naruto's spine.

he shook his head to clear, thoes thoughts. "No, you're coming with me!"

"Er… no I'm not," the man replied, but stopped when he heard a clicking sound. The man looked down, his eyes widening when he saw the musket trained at his stomach.

"What are you…?"

"You're coming with me," Naruto said trying to sound as fierce as possible. He grabbed the stranger by his upper arm and pushed him towards the back door, where his car was parked.

The guy looked a bit fearful now as he walked through the dimly lit of corridor and into the cold air of out side. The ground was slippery, covered in snow and ice and he had left his jacket inside, then again getting kidnapped was not one of the things he was expecting to happen to him today.

Naruto pushed the gun against his back, urging the dark haired man to keep moving, but the guy decided to try and over power his kidnapper, only to slip on the ice, and fall. The blonde gasped when the tall man suddenly fell to the ground with a painful thud, just meter from his car, and knocking himself out in the process. Naruto stared at the unconscious man with great anxiety.

Wonderful, now he had to drag the guy inside his car.

With a great sigh he threw his coat and the old gun in the front seat before grabbing the other man by his under arms and dragging him towards his own car.

Just another freaking day…

* * *

_Oh dear Naruto what a mess you make of things…_

_Review and join the dark side, we have cookies, and Merry Christmas everyone!_

_*Rewritten because it wasn't betaed the first time round._


End file.
